Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor for compressing incoming air, a combustor for mixing fuel with the compressed air and igniting the fuel/air mixture to produce a high temperature gas stream, and a turbine section that is driven by the high temperature gas stream. The fuel is typically mixed with the compressed air in a micromixer. Nitrogen oxides may be minimized when a uniform composition of the fuel/air mixture is maintained. Further, turbine efficiency may be enhanced by keeping constant the composition of the fuel/air mixture. Thus, it is desired to effectively control distribution of the fuel to the mixing tubes so as to maintain a uniform composition of the fuel/air mixture in each of the mixing tubes.
Turbine operation is directly affected by fluid mechanics and distribution of the fuel flow through the micromixer. As such, turbine operation can be enhanced by more effectively controlling the fuel flow through the micromixer.